Two Sides of the Same Story
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Flippy and Flaky have been together for a while, their only real obstacle being Fliqpy, but they're happy. But after Flippy's most recent flip out, Fliqpy keeps the porcupine captive to settle his grudge. What will happen to Flaky? Will Lammy and Splendid be able to save her? Or will she not need saving? Will she be able to tame Fliqpy, and will he actually FALL for her!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Chapter 1: Captured

It was a beautiful day in Happy Tree Town and a lime green bear with a green camo coat and beret was humming a happy tune and strolling merrily through the park. He was a happy guy because he felt like he had almost no worries in the world. Almost… But he tried not to think about his only worry in the world, because he was happy with his life regardless. He had a nice home, good friends and even a girlfriend that he loved every single day. His girlfriend was named Flaky, and she was a beautiful, red porcupine with dandruff flakes in her quills. They had been dating ever since he made his confession to her. It went a little something like this:

 _Flippy nervously shifted in place and squeezed his hands together in nervousness. He shifted his black, Pac-Man shaped eyes to the upper right of his sockets and away from the red porcupine in front of him. He was blushing a pink colour and had sweat beads along the side of his head. He was trying to force himself to say something but it wasn't coming out right. Actually, it wasn't coming out at all! But, he soon managed to squeeze the question out of his lips in a nervous stutter. "Can I…-he squeezed his eyes shut tight and buried his head in his shoulders-K-kiss you?"_

 _He had done it._

 _He had finally asked Flaky, the red porcupine, a question he had wanted to ask her for a long time now. But now he was worried on how she would respond, because he had only been worrying about how worried he was to even ask her the question, that he forgot about picturing her reactions. Well, he opened one of his eyes nervously to see what it was and what he saw was a blushing Flaky with shrunken pupils._

" _Huh?! B-But, but why?" the red porcupine girl stuttered._

 _Flippy calmed himself down and placed his left hand, which was balled into a fist, to his pounding heart. He sighed and his blush changed to the colour red._

" _Because I love you," he told Flaky, opening his eyes and trying to smile._

 _Flaky gasped and blushed harder, her heart pounding loudly and wildly. Flippy expected something like this but continued._

" _I've often dreamt of it; taking you into my arms, hugging and kissing you. I often felt shy whenever I was around you or when I saw you. But because of "Him", I was worried you'd reject my feelings for you, Flaky."_

 _All of this made tears well up in the soldier's eyes and his stomach did flip-flops._

" _Please don't hate me!" Flippy sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut tight again._

 _Flippy then felt a tender hand grab his fist and that made his eyes shoot open and his blush spread from ear-to-ear. Flaky gave him a pleasant smile to assure him of something._

" _Why and how could I ever hate you, Flippy?" she said, putting her hands behind her back, "I mean, yeah, Fliqpy does kind of scare me, but I still wanna spend time with you… Because I love you too!"_

 _Flippy gasped and burst into tears at this and covered his mouth with both hands. He couldn't believe that Flaky loved him back! He expressed his joy to her by rushing towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her. Flaky was shocked but kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck._

'And we've been together ever since…' Flippy thought, holding the fond memory of his first kiss.

But his daze was interrupted by the sound of firecracker snaps snapping. This caused him to halt in his tracks and his eyes to shrink in shock. They reminded him of gunshots which he had heard a lot of during his time in the war. He whimpered and shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut tight. His voice became raspy and low and his eyes turned yellow-green.

This was his evil side: Fliqpy. He was the reason Flippy had only one worry in the world. His PTSD caused him to come out and murder everyone that got in his way. Fliqpy growled and looked around the park for someone to murder. He then saw a pink chipmunk with a red bow holding firecracker snaps and giggling.

(A/N: She threw them! Uh-oh! 0_0;)

Fliqpy pulled out his bowie knife and chuckled darkly...

Meanwhile, nearby, Flaky, AKA, Flippy's girlfriend, was reading a book she recently checked out from the library when she heard a dark, ominous chuckle behind her. She knew who it belonged to and wished and hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. So, the red girl turned around and saw it was in fact Fliqpy! But he wasn't heading for her, but someone else. Flaky looked over to where he appeared to be heading and saw it was Giggles, the pink chipmunk, he was after. The latter didn't seem to notice the deranged bear heading for her.

Flaky blurted, "Giggles, look out!" in a panicked tone.

This caught the pink girl's attention and made her smile fade. She looked behind her and gasped upon seeing Fliqpy. Everything about him terrified her so much; his menacing, yellow eyes, his sharp, inhuman teeth, and his trademark, evil grin.

Giggles screamed and ran for her life, dropping her firecracker snaps on the ground behind her.

"Hey!" Fliqpy shouted in shock.

Fliqpy noticed the firecracker snaps the chipmunk had discarded and had a quizzical look on his twisted face.

"Huh?" he wondered in his deep voice.

But his confusion didn't last long as he got an idea. An awful, dark, evil idea. He put his sharp, inhuman teeth together and grinned evilly. "Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Giggles was still running, and panting while she was, desperate to get away from Fliqpy. She had died a lot of times before, both accidentally and purposely, but the latter was her least favourite way to die. In fact, most of her on-purpose-deaths were thanks to Flippy flipping out.

Giggles then looked behind her to see if he was still behind her. He wasn't. So, the pink chipmunk in the red bow stopped running and wiped the sweat from her forehead in relief.

"Phew!" she sighed.

Just then, Fliqpy jumped in front of her from above, causing her eyes to shrink and her heartbeat to speed up.

But before she could run away again, the soldier reared his hand back- "HI-YAA!~"- and threw four firecracker snaps at her.

*Snap!*

*Snap!*

*Snap!*

*Snap!*

"Heh!" Fliqpy taunted, crossing his arms and wearing a satisfied expression on his face.

Giggles was as still as a statue… Her black, Pac-Man shaped eyes were shrunken down, her mouth was gaped, and she had four holes on her face where the snaps had hit her. Blood was leaking out of them, causing Giggles to shriek in pain and started crying.

The pink chipmunk girl then ran away in distress, leaving Fliqpy with a crooked grin on his face.

"Perfect…" the soldier uttered, rubbing his hands together deviously.

Meanwhile…

Petunia, a blue skunk with a pink flower and a car air freshener for accessories, was picking flowers which she loved so much. She spotted a purple petunia and picked it up with a chuckle.

"Heh, a me!" the blue skunk joked.

(A/N: Get it? Her name is Petunia, and she's holding a petunia? Hilarious!)

Suddenly, however, she heard a familiar voice shriek to her, "Petunia, help me!~".

Petunia turned around, but before she could react, Giggles hugged her tightly around her stomach, sobbing wildly.

"Giggles, is tha-then she saw her face-Woah! Why do you have holes in your face?! What kind of fireworks did you buy?!" she exclaimed.

Giggles had tears running down her face and they were salty and that made her wounds sting even more.

"It wasn't my fault!" the pink girl exclaimed, pulling away, "It was Fli-! Gack!"

She was cut off when a rope swung around her neck and pulled her back with great force. Petunia gasped in shock as her black pupils dilated.

"Giggles!"

Soon, Giggles was tied to a giant, red skyrocket by her neck, kicking her legs and trying to break free.

"Can't-huk-breathe! Somebody, anybody! Help me!" she cried in distress.

But before Petunia could act, both girls heard a noise that went _ffffff…_ The noise gave Giggles a chill up her spine and made her sweat in fear. She knew what it was…

A green paw held a lit match and held it to the fuse on the skyrocket, making the fuse light and go _sssssss!_ The green paw was attached to none other than Fliqpy, who blew out the match and chuckled evilly while rubbing his hands together.

The skyrocket was sent up into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!~"

*KA-BOOM!*

Just then, the skyrocket exploded and there were many, different coloured fireworks with Giggles' dismembered body parts askew among them.

Lumpy, a sky blue moose with yellow antlers facing opposite directions, saw the fireworks and his black eyes sparkled in amazement and awe.

"OOOH!~" he marveled.

(A/N: This guy is such an idiot; he doesn't even see Giggles' dismembered body parts! *groan*)

Cuddles, a yellow bunny with pink bunny slippers, was also amazed by the fireworks and his eyes sparkled as well. "Wow!~" he exclaimed.

(A/N: Seriously, is this village made of idiots?! *facepalm*)

Lammy, a lavender lamb with a wooly sweater and a purple bow, was not oblivious to Giggles' remains in the fireworks and immediately panicked.

"Is that Giggles?!" she screamed, her Pac-Man eyes shrunken in fear.

(A/N: Thank you! Finally, a person who can SEE!)

When the fireworks cleared up, Fliqpy grinned and looked around for another victim while wielding his bowie knife.

"Who's next?~" he sneered, looking around.

Petunia's eyes shrunk and sweat beads covered her body.

"G-Gyah! I'm outta here!" she screamed, scrambling away. But Fliqpy was faster!

"Not so fast!" the psychotic soldier exclaimed.

With that, he threw his bowie knife at Petunia's ankle, which pinned it into place, her blood splashing all over and sprinkling onto the grass.

"OW! I'm stuck!" the blue skunk girl screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Then, Fliqpy appeared in front of her and showed his scary face to the petrified girl.

"Exactly…" he said in a spooky voice.

Petunia was trembling and turning white in the face with fear; her ankle hurt, her voice was mute, and her stomach was doing flip-flops at the thought of what Fliqpy was gonna do to her this time. But instead of acting immediately, he stepped back and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Heh, heh, heh! I wonder what I should do with you?" the lime green bear pondered.

"Leave her alone!"

With that cry, a blue book flew from out of nowhere and whacked Fliqpy in the back of the head, knocking his beret off.

"Agh!"

Even though he was a bear, the soldier had a fluffy bundle of hair on his head. It was a darker shade of lime green than his fur and it was spiky.

Fliqpy shook his head and revamped himself. He growled and bared his sharp teeth as he looked at the Tree Friend who threw the book at him. And he saw it was none other than Flaky! The red porcupine girl looked terrified; it was like she regretted throwing it at him.

(A/N: She threw it, uh-oh! … I've made this joke before, haven't I?)

When Fliqpy saw Flaky, he quickly regained his creepy attitude and smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well," he said slowly and tauntingly, "if it isn't my alter-ego's little girlfriend…"

Flaky was scared of the psychotic soldier's words and the tone he used them in, but she gathered up her courage to stand up to him.

"L-L-Leave P-P-Petunia a-alone!" the red girl stuttered, screwing her eyes shut and making her hands into fists. Fliqpy just grinned.

"Aw," he fake-whined, pulling out a machete, "You're no fun!"

Petunia's eyes shrunk down as she began to imagine what Fliqpy was gonna do to Flaky this time.

'I have to find help!' the blue skunk girl thought.

So, she grabbed the bowie knife that was still pierced into her ankle and used all of her strength to pull it out. It hurt, like, a lot! But she held in her screams of pain so Fliqpy wouldn't hear and see her get away.

Then, she limped away as fast as she could until she was out of sight. Flaky saw this and a nervous smile formed on her face.

"Petunia got away!" she cheered.

Fliqpy's yellow eyes widened and he turned his head around to see that she was right; his capture was now gone and she had left his blood covered bowie knife right in that spot.

Anger grew in Fliqpy's body as he growled and bared his teeth at Flaky.

"You lost me my prey! Now, you're dead, Flaky!" he snapped.

Flaky gasped and sweat ran down the side of her head.

'I better run!' the red porcupine girl thought fearfully.

And that's just what she did. She ran like lightning!

Unfortunately, she wasn't looking ahead, and she didn't notice the rock she was about to trip on! And trip she did…

But it was a more serious one, because she heard an audible _crack!,_ when she hit the ground.

"Ow!" she cried in pain and distress.

Flaky felt a searing pain in her ankle, and when she tried to stand up, she found that it was impossible to do so.

'Can't… move!' the red girl thought, baring her teeth and screwing her eyes shut in frustration.

Then, she shifted her black eyes down at her foot and saw the problem.

"My ankle; it's broken!" she panicked.

Then she was approached by Fliqpy who wore a dark, emotionless look on his face…

"F-Fliqpy!" Flaky gasped, looking up at the evil soldier.

She knew what he was gonna do… She was absolutely positive he would kill her… And there was nothing she could do about it. So, she just turned her head away and shut her eyes tight, letting her salty, stinging tears stream down her cheeks.

"Go ahead… Just do it quickly…" she sobbed meekly.

Fliqpy closed his eyes and let out a low growl as he reached into the pocket of his coat.

Flaky's head was filling with hellish thoughts of what Fliqpy was gonna do to her this time. He had almost always killed her by means of strangulation or burning. Once, he even sliced her up at the swimming competition so all that was left of her was her lower body. And when she was driving, she hallucinated that he killed her three times by decapitating her with her car window, crushing her skull in and using her carcass as a tire, and then slicing her face off by attaching a blade to her windshield wiper. So, she could only imagine what he had in store for her this time.

"Open your eyes!"

Flaky's big, black eyes slowly opened up. She was curious as to why Fliqpy hadn't killed her yet, so, she kind of wanted to see what was going on with him. And what she saw was Fliqpy holding a roll of bandages in his hands. This confused the red porcupine girl greatly.

"H-Huh?" she squeaked.

"Remain still…" the older Tree Friend uttered to her as he knelt down.

"B-But what are you-?" He cut her off. "Silence!"

So Flaky did as she was told, and watched in awe and shock as Fliqpy bandaged up her broken ankle. And he didn't do it roughly as she expected him to do, but he was actually very gentle and careful, which was even more unlike him.

When it was fully bandaged, Flaky's attention shifted from her ankle to Fliqpy. He was silent and continued to look down at the injured girl with an emotionless look on his face. Then, he slowly reached his arms out to her and put them underneath her body. Flaky's face turned a bright pink colour as she found that she was now being held, bridal style, by the last person she'd ever expect to hold her in that way… Fliqpy.

However, the bear himself wasn't blushing; he just glanced around as if he was looking for people who might've been watching. No one else was around, so, he shifted his attention back to Flaky.

"You're going with me!" he barked.

Then, he zoomed off with the red girl, who let out a high pitched, "KYAAAAAA!~"

Meanwhile…

In a dome-shaped house, a pair of hands closed a white First-Aid kit. The hands were attached to a lavender coloured lamb who was wearing a white wooly sweater and a purple bow. She had bandaged Petunia's foot and set the blue skunk girl in her dark magenta coloured lounge chair with an ottoman to support her foot. Lammy, the lamb, appeared to be sad or troubled, because she had that expression on her face and her black eyes were shifted downwards to the floor.

"So… it's Fliqpy again, huh?" she spoke in a sad tone.

Petunia closed her eyes halfway and nodded.

"Yep…" she added to the nod.

"Oh, Flaky…" Lammy said in a downhearted tone.

Petunia shifted her eyes away in guilt. She felt awful for leaving Flaky with such a monstrous being…

"Normally, I'd be mad at you for leaving her alone with Fliqpy, but…" Lammy paused.

"Considering my injury, I had no choice?" Petunia finished for her.

"Exactly. And right now, we don't know if Flaky is okay or not." Lammy continued.

"Wouldn't the town's curse just resurrect her?" Petunia stated.

"Yes, but I feel the need to reduce the bloodshed." Lammy replied.

Petunia felt a little happy just hearing that.

When Lammy first moved to Happy Tree Town, she was basically shocked and a bit worried about living here after learning about the daily occurrence of accidents and death. Although she was relieved that the curse resurrected them after they died, she decided one of her deeds should be to help lessen the amount of death. Even though most of her efforts held no avail, she still pressed forward. Lammy was quite a persistent lamb.

"S-So… what are we gonna do now, Lammy?" Petunia asked, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

The lavender girl sighed and turned towards Petunia, revealing her eyes were closed. But she then opened them and took a few steps closer to her injured friend.

" _You_ are gonna stay here and rest your foot…" she paused and gestured to the pickle that was now right next to her. "While _Mr. Pickles_ and _I_ go and look for Flaky." she finished.

And even though Petunia only saw a regular, inanimate pickle, the very sight of it made her heart stop and her blood run cold. And when Lammy noticed her shrunken pupils and how she pulled her legs in like she just saw a mouse scurry across the floor, she knew by then she was scared out of her shorts.

(A/N: She's not even wearing shorts!)

And she knew why too…

"Look… I know how you feel about Mr. Pickles…" Lammy sighed sadly, twisting her foot around and shifting her eyes away.

The pickle in the top hat reached his hand up and petted his friend's wooly sweater in comfort.

"I know he killed you, but he just thought you were trying to trick me." she explained.

Petunia made a confused face, not really understanding what Lammy meant by that.

"He was just afraid you were a bully, okay?" the lavender coloured girl affirmed.

"For as long as I can remember, he's been protecting me from bullies, villains, etc. But, I guess he got a little carried away and started killing innocent people… He just thought no one would ever really be my friend. That people just wanted to trick me into trusting them so they'd hurt me afterwards."

Petunia watched in wonder as Lammy explained this all to her. All this time she thought Mr. Pickles was just killing for sport, like Fliqpy, but in reality, he was just thinking of what was best for Lammy. At first, she didn't really believe he was alive, and that Lammy was really the one doing all these deeds. But when she put all the pieces together and found out that, in a spiritual sense, he was a living, sentient being. She only thought he was killing her and everyone else for the fun of it. But now she knew that that wasn't the case.

"But, I've explained that you guys are all my friends and mean me no harm at all…" Lammy continued. "Okay, Petunia?"

The blue skunk shifted her black eyes away for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Okay, I trust you, Lammy…" she added to the nod.

This made the lamb smile at her friend in blue; she was happy that she had more friends.

"Okay, now I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, so, I've sent for someone to take care of you until we get back." Lammy explained, her hand on the doorknob.

Petunia raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who?" she inquired.

"Handy!"

Lammy's face was so happy when that answer escaped her lips that she didn't notice Petunia jerk and lower her head in response.

"Bye-Bye!~" she sang.

Then she left.

Petunia shuddered and looked as if she was gonna scream.

"Of all the people…"-she made a fist with her paw, almost tearing the fabric on the chair-"She could've picked out…"

Truffles was walking by Lammy's house peacefully when his ears were pierced by a loud, female voice that shrieked, "IT _HAD_ TO BE MY EX!"

Inside, Petunia was fuming mad! She gritted her teeth and growled and grumbled under her breath. Lammy had sent for Handy, her ex-boyfriend, to take care of her?! How imbecile!

Then the blue skunk thought about how imbecile it was to leave Flaky alone with Fliqpy… This made her nerves calm themselves and her paw went back to normal.

'Oh, Flaky… Please be okay!' she thought, tears running down her cheeks.

TBC…

* * *

Done! This story is actually another installment into the "How it Came to Be" series, but, I suggest you read "Flaky's Birthday" before you read this one. It might help you figure out how Flaky came to terms with her feelings for Flippy and got back in touch with him.

Notes:

Yes, Flippy has hair. No, he's not a human in this story, but he _does_ have hair. The thing is, I've never seen Flippy without his beret or coat, (though the latter is a little less true) so, I imagine he has a small bundle of hair on his head. And you'll see later that he also has a much furrier chest than the other Tree Friends do. These extensions I gave him, I think that they make him look a little more handsome. Both his chest fur and hair are a darker shade of lime green than his fur.

I do describe Flaky as beautiful. I think she's the most beautiful girl in the entire show! Those long quills, that gorgeous red fur, and her adorable speech patterns!

Deaths in this chapter: Giggles is blown up by a giant skyrocket.

Injuries in this chapter: Giggles gets holes in her face when Fliqpy throws firecracker snaps at them. Petunia's ankle is pierced by a bowie knife. Flaky breaks her ankle when she trips on a rock. Fliqpy is hit in the back of the head with a book. Truffles' ears are hurt by Petunia's scream.

Destruction in this chapter: The skyrocket blows up.

The main themes of this story are Stockholm Syndrome and Lima Syndrome. If you don't know what those are, look them up.

Have fun with this story! I know I'm gonna!


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner of War

Chapter 2: Prisoner of War

At Flippy's House…

Flippy's house was empty, but that changed when the front door flew open. A small, green leaf blew in. Standing in the doorway was Fliqpy, still hatless, holding a shivering Flaky. The red porcupine's face was stained a brilliant magenta colour, tears were trickling down her cheeks, and she was shivering in terror.

Fliqpy looked around his home, not saying a single word. When Flaky made a small noise, the callous soldier stole a sneaky glance at the injured Tree Friend. She was looking down at the floor with a sad/scared look on her salt-stained face. It was then that Fliqpy saw just how beautiful she really was. And even though he still didn't like her, he wondered if even now, even though she was with Flippy, that several boys would attempt to flirt with her?

'Hm… She certainly is a natural beauty…' he thought, finding it hard to tear his yellow orbs away from her.

'I wanna die now!' Flaky thought in horror.

Flaky was well confused, and by well confused, I mean, she's never been this confused at all in her life. Fliqpy had threatened to kill her, bandaged up her broken ankle, taken her to his house, and now he set her in his lounge chair!

Then, the soldier grabbed the handle that controlled the footrest and pulled it back. With a _woosh_ , it came out, levering Flaky's feet upwards. Unfortunately, the force was so great that it made Flaky's feet propel upwards and her non-broken one kicked her square in the face!

"Ack!" the beautiful porcupine exclaimed.

There was a faint bruise in between her eyes which were trembling and welling up with thick tears.

"Mf… mf… mf…" Flaky whimpered.

But it was no use holding in her sobs, as she then let out a heart-wrenching cry!

As soon as it hit Fliqpy's ears, he grew very angry and agitated. She was such a lily-livered wuss to him.

"Shut your fucking mouth, God-Dang it!~" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making the feeble girl flinch and turn her head away.

But then, a new rage grew inside of Flaky. She had been dating Flippy for 3 months now, and it had really changed her a lot. She had finally learned how to stand up to those who pushed her around! But she had never stood up to murderer before… Sure, she stopped him from killing Petunia, but that was when he was a safe distance from her, and now he's like, two feet away from her! But… maybe she could at least _pretend_ to be brave and hope he wouldn't call her bluff on this? It was worth a shot...

"What… the hell… do you want… from me?!" she seethed calmly and in an almost-whisper.

There, she did it… There was nervousness in her voice, she was sweating like a man in a sauna, and her tears were mixing with her sweat as well.

Fliqpy was shocked. He had seen the world through Flippy's eyes, and he knew very well how his friends were. And he knew more than anything that Flaky was a coward. And yet, she had the nerve to stand her ground against him while she was injured and in a state of complete and utter vulnerability. It was… _incredible!_

He chuckled in a mocking tone and knelt on the footrest so he was up close and personal with his captive.

"Well, now," he said in a creepy, yet suave, tone of voice. "it seems you aren't as much of a coward as I have thought."

He put two fingers under her chin, causing her to blush in anger and turn her head away.

"Heh, yeah, dating Flippy has helped me out a lot." Flaky snarked, giving a nervous smirk.

'I hope he isn't bluffing, 'cuz I really _am_ scared!' she thought, trembling slightly.

"Look, I wanted-and still want-to kill you. But, as redundant as it is, I have to respect the soldier code and show you mercy." Fliqpy groaned, standing back on the floor.

Flaky's eyes widened a little as she came to a brutal realization.

She recalled when she threw Flippy a birthday party and he flipped out. She herself was puffed up like a balloon due to her peanut allergy and couldn't move; in other words, she was injured. And even though she was there, in plain sight, Fliqpy didn't kill her, hurt her, or even touch her! Was that why? Because of the soldier code?

"I-Is that why you spared me that one time?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, you were too vulnerable." he answered tiredly.

This was all so surprising to Flaky. Then again, she recalled that she stated not even _he_ could be totally evil…

"So, I have to do the last fucking thing I'd ever see myself doing…" Fliqpy groaned, gripping his face with his coarse hand.

"I have to take care of you."

This remark made a magenta coloured blush line appear on Flaky's face. Her heart pounded and her pupils shrank slightly. This was _totally_ and _utterly_ out of character for Fliqpy. If his physical appearance wasn't slightly different from Flippy's, she would think it _was_ Flippy!

Then, a thought occurred to her. Last time, he just left her alone when she was vulnerable. Why did he just decide to take care of her this time around?

"But… if you don't wanna take care of me, then why-"

He cut her off.

"Because I have a grudge to settle with you!"

And he cracked his knuckles, creeping Flaky out.

"Look, I was initially going to give you a chance to run away I only pulled that machete out to scare you. But when you lost me my prey, that blue skunk, I got mad and I wanted to kill you, but since you got hurt I couldn't. So, I figured, first I'll take care of you, and once you're fully healed... I'll KILL you!" Fliqpy explained, his voice becoming loud and dark at the end.

Flaky gasped and felt her blood run cold and her heart stop! Now she was sure that this was Fliqpy. And she was also sure that she wanted to get the hell out of that house, like, right now!

Fliqpy chuckled darkly and wielded the machete he had pulled out earlier, his sharp, primitive teeth were bared and molded into an evil smile.

"And even if I do flip back and he lets you go, I will find you!" he added to the chuckle.

"N-No!" Flaky shrieked as the evil soldier drew closer to her.

She then tried to escape by scrambling off of the chair but she was so clumsy that her hands slipped and she fell flat on her face. She let out a cry of pain as tears seeped out of her eyes. Fliqpy, meanwhile, was enjoying the whole scene; seeing the poor girl in a painful state such as this one was very pleasant and brought great joy to him.

"Well _this_ is just _adorable_! I really do wonder what Flippy sees in you! How can he even stand a clumsy, weak, ugly bitch like you?" he cackled with glee.

Flaky was crying really hard. Never in all her life had she ever had something so humiliating and horrible happened to her…

She used to be so happy. Flippy loved her, and she loved him back. It was the start of something new...

Now everything was just so torrid to her...

She gasped deeply and turned over so she was on her back. Her tears rolled down the side of her head and she opened her stinging eyes. And she was horrified to see that Fliqpy had crawled on top of her. Her heart pounded in terror and she wanted to scream, but her voice was mute.

"And don't even think of escaping, sweet pea. If you do, your death will be even more slow and painful than it's already going to be!" the evil bear grimaced as he harshly squeezed her arm.

Flaky sobbed and choked on her tears; she was now a prisoner to what she thought was the most evil, vicious, ruthless creature on the planet! And there was nothing that she could do about it…

"I'm going to go make lunch, so, don't go anywhere,"

He then left her to proceed to the kitchen, but turned back around to look at her.

"Not like you can!"

Then he cackled again and left poor, innocent Flaky on the floor.

 _Oh, God! Help me!_

Meanwhile…

Flippy's beret and Flaky's book were items discarded on the ground. No one seemed to notice them, until, a green silhouette approached them.

Mr. Pickles picked up the beret. Lammy, who was following her friend, noticed he had found something.

"Whatcha got there, Mr. Pickles?" the lavender girl inquired, "A clue?"

Then, when she saw what he had grabbed, she gasped and her heart skipped a beat. Mr. Pickles handed the green hat to Lammy and then picked up the book.

"This is Flippy's beret… A-And I remember Flaky checking that book out last week." she observed.

Then she looked around for evidence of possible carnage. She saw Fliqpy's bowie knife on the dirt path, but other than that, nothing!

"I don't see a body or blood anywhere… So Flaky could still be alive somewhere!" Lammy exclaimed, a rush of hope passing through her heart.

It felt good to know that she still had a chance save one of the only friends she had. It really did…

She looked down at Mr. Pickles, who was moving his hands around. He appeared to be transmitting Lammy a message that only she could decode.

"You think someone could've seen them?" Lammy asked, raising one eyebrow and squinting the other.

Her friend in green nodded with closed eyes.

Lammy nodded as well. Her friend was actually very smart and appeared to know more than most anyone; even her!

But back on subject, if anyone _did see_ Fliqpy and Flaky, who would it be? Giggles was dead until tomorrow, everyone else who saw the fireworks most likely was oblivious to the fact that the pink chipmunk was part of them. It was a good thing she wasn't as sightless as them.

But there has to be someone who saw them! _Anyone_!

 _Woosh!_

The faint noise caused Lammy to look up into the sky. When she did, she saw a blue streak zooming across the sky. Curious, she squinted her black eyes to try and make out who the figure was.

It was kind of hard to make out, but soon she realized that there was only one Tree Friend that could do that…

"Splendid! Maybe he saw them?!" Lammy gasped.

Only one way to find out…

"SPLENDID! ~"

The blue flying squirrel heard the voice with his super hearing and looked back to see Lammy. He hadn't really interacted with her before, but he more or less knew about her from what other people had said about her.

He screeched to a stop and looked below at the lamb girl who was waving her arms around, trying to get his attention. It worked, and Splendid drifted down to the ground. He set his left foot on the ground followed by his right and then approached Lammy.

"Lammy, is something wrong?" the hero inquired.

"You… _could_ say that…" she replied in a skeptical tone, rubbing the back of her head.

Puzzled, Splendid opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped when he saw what Lammy was holding. And although he and the war veteran had never really met, he knew about Flippy, and of course, his flipped out persona.

"Why do you have that?" Splendid asked, pointing to the beret.

"Flippy's beret?" Lammy explained, "Well, he flipped out and killed Giggles. He almost got Petunia, but Flaky distracted him and that allowed Petunia to get away. Now, I think Fliqpy has Flaky somewhere, and I wanna save her. Can you help me?"

The last part made Splendid jerk and his Pac-Man pupils dilated. Tears then welled up and rimmed the corners of his eyes.

"Splendid… what's wrong?" Lammy asked, noticing his tears.

"I… I think you should get someone else to help you, Lammy!" the blue Tree Friend said, his voice breaking off.

But before he could get away, Lammy stopped him. Splendid tried hiding his face behind his hand.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Lammy asked, getting closer to him.

"N-Nothing, I just…" Splendid stuttered, trying hard to find the right words without saying anything bad.

But Lammy wasn't foolish or naive; she could tell that something was bothering the hero. It was all a matter of checking his body language and listening to his voice, but there was something else that gave away his feelings to her. And she knew she had to confront him about it.

" _Splendid_?" the lavender coloured lamb pressed on, crossing her arms and kneading his eyebrows into a suspicious shape.

He cracked under the pressure and burst into tears!

"It's just… everytime I try and save someone, I only end up making things worse! For a hero, I'm more of a murderer! I can't even save a baby without it dying!"

Splendid sobbed and sobbed, his tears staining his face.

Meanwhile, Lammy was flabbergasted. All this time, she assumed Splendid was just doing his job in such a carefree manner because he only thought it was his job and he didn't care about accidentally killing the people he helped. But that wasn't it at all… In fact, Splendid was _extremely_ full of guilt and angst-ridden for causing deaths by accident… And that made Lammy feel for him; a lot…

"Splendid…" the lamb cooed, going closer to him. "We all know you don't mean to kill us."

Splendid gasped when he felt Lammy take his hands into hers. But he quickly brushed it off and turned away from her.

"Still… I haven't been much help to anyone lately…" he said sadly.

Lammy became frustrated with Splendid's resistance to her consolement so she decided to step up her game! She reached out and touched the hero's hand… But before he could get away, she grasped it firmly and refused to let go.

"You'd be helping me… Please, Splendid!" she begged, starting to cry.

Just then, the tone in Lammy's voice triggered something in Splendid. A small piece of a memory flashed in his mind and a sweet, childlike voice invaded his ears. It was faint, but he saw a small flying squirrel with turquoise fur, a spiky curl of navy blue hair, and a small purple bow and she repeated Lammy's plea.

" _Pwease, Spwendid?"_

A stream of tears ran down both of his cheeks and his mouth gaped in shock. He saw something in Lammy that reminded him of…

'Samantha…'

Splendid was filled with determination! He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them with a fierce look on his face. He shot up into the air a few centimeters and clenched his fists.

"Splendid the Flying Squirrel, at your service!" he exclaimed, smirking.

Lammy was shocked at his sudden regain of confidence, but then regained her own and smiled from ear-to-ear. She looked down at Mr. Pickles who nodded in agreement.

"All right, Splendid, Mr. Pickles, here's what we'll do!" Lammy commanded, beckoning her small team in closer.

TBC!

* * *

Done! Now you get some more input on what Fliqpy is up to and where Lammy went.

Notes:

I kind of based this on Tony Crynight's Five Nights at Freddy's: Mind Games video. Kudos to the ones who spotted the reference!

No! Lammy and Splendid are NOT going to be a couple, but they are going to have a different relationship!

Splendid's past is vaguely revealed in this fic, but more on it will be explored in another story.

Injuries in this chapter: Flaky has a broken ankle, Flaky accidentally kicks herself in the face, Flaky slips and falls flat on the floor.

Deaths in this chapter: None.

Destruction in this chapter: None.

Mr. Pickles will not have any spoken dialogue, just like in the show, so he communicates through small gestures and sign-language, similar to Chronotale Frisk.

This fic reiterates the fact that Lammy and Flippy and Splendid haven't interacted with each other, still. But they should, more or less, know about each other. I mean, come on; Splendid flies around a lot, he must see the former two around at least. And Lammy probably does hear about Flippy and his murderous alter-ego from stories and crap. And she also must hear about Splendid, because he's a superhero, for God's sake! But, Flippy and Fliqpy's interactions with Lammy are still to be discovered; both in the show and in this story.

I replaced the word damn with dang, because I'm a Christian and I don't wanna say the Lord's name in vain. Even if it's not me saying it, it bugs me to hear or see it. So, I'm replacing damn and Christ with dang and Martha respectively.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

Chapter 3: Confrontations and Complications

Flaky had many many _many_ fears, but since she started dating Flippy, she had started to overcome a few of them. But her fear of Fliqpy was a fear she was never gonna overcome. Not fully anyway. She was able to shake off enough of her fear to be with Flippy once again. But never in any reality would she want to be around him.

And right now she was sitting at the table with him, a bowl of stew in front of her. He was sitting on the other end, and fair distance from him. Not that he wanted to be really close to her or anything. If she was less injured, he'd have no choice but to sit closer to her so he could try to prevent her from escaping. Even with his warnings, he knew that Flaky was a smart girl and would try to escape. But since she couldn't even stand on her own, he could keep his distance.

On the other hand, he would like to creep her out by getting closer to her; he loved it when she was scared. But after cooking her lunch and realizing he would have to play house-keeper for a while, he was in a bad mood, so, he didn't care right now. Even as he ate, he had this annoyed scowl on his face with his eyes halfway closed.

Flaky trembled in terror and covered her mouth with her hand. How did she even muster up false courage earlier to stand up to him? And why couldn't she do that again here? She wished she could, because she felt really sick, like she was about to throw up. She had only taken a few bites of her stew before losing her appetite.

'I have to get out of here!' she thought in fear. 'Maybe I can…'

Before she could think of something to do, her elbow bumped her spoon, causing it to fall off of the table and on the floor.

'Oops!' she thought.

She stole a glance at Fliqpy who didn't notice what happened. Then she carefully slipped out of her chair and onto the floor. Fliqpy looked over when he sensed movement and he saw Flaky on her hands on knees. She grabbed her spoon off the floor, completely oblivious that the evil bear behind her was grinning and licked his sharp teeth. Because he had a perfect view of everything "behind her".

(A/N: Oh, my God, what a creep…)

Flaky felt a chill go up her spine as she heard a dark chuckle behind her. She swiftly sat up and turned her head back to see that Fliqpy had his head tilted at an angle where he could've "seen her".

"You're very sexy." he said simply.

"Eh?!" Flaky exclaimed, her face flushing.

Fliqpy only chuckled again. Flaky backed away slightly, covering her bottom with her free hand.

"W-We're you looking at my-?"

He cut her off.

"Yeah, and so what if I was? You can't do anything about it~"

Tears welled up in Flaky's big eyes and she trembled in fear and disgust. First he keeps her prisoner, then he threatens her, then he calls her a bitch, and now he's practically sexually harassing her! What was his problem?! He had a lot more issues than just being a murdering psychopath.

'I think I'm gonna throw up! I hope Petunia is more comfortable than me!' she thought in dread.

Meanwhile…

Petunia was still at Lammy's house. After calming herself down, she decided to read a book to distract her from the three predicaments she was in.

Predicament number one: Her foot is injured and she can't move worth shit.

Predicament number two: One of her friends is in the hands of a bloodthirsty murder.

Predicament number three: Her ex-boyfriend was now on his way to take care of her in Lammy's absence.

The book she was reading was on how to organise a proper tea party. A typical book for Lammy to have in her house. Petunia liked tea parties, too, so, she found the book fairly interesting.

But her reading session was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened and a pair of orange feet stepped in on the carpet. They were attached to an orange beaver who was wearing a toolbelt with tools, a yellow hard-hat, and he had no hands. Just stubs.

Petunia flinched when she realized who it was. It was Handy.

"Hey, Petunia," he greeted her cheerfully. "Lammy sent me here to look after you."

The skunk sighed. "Yeah, she told me."

Handy walked closer to her, causing her to squirm uncomfortably. This was going to be so freaking horrible and awkward. For Petunia, anyway.

"So, how's your foot?" Handy asked.

"Eh, a little sore, but otherwise okay." his ex replied.

Handy looked down at her foot. It was wrapped in white bandages and not moving. It seemed… petrified.

"You know what? I'll get you some water!" the orange beaver told her, his face brightening up.

"Why?" Petunia asked with a quizzical expression.

Handy had walked past her and then turned his head back to look over his shoulder. He gave a wink and a smile.

"Why not?"

When he turned away, Petunia had a pink blush line across her blue face and her pupils stood in the center of her eyes. Even though she was still cross with him, she couldn't help but blush and have a heart-flutter at his charming smile and wink. And he was even being nice and getting her water. She smiled slightly and giggled a bit.

'Handy always was so gentlemanly…' she thought happily.

But then her smiled faded when she remembered… Their break-up. He was the one to break it off first and he hadn't even told her why either. And even though she herself was cross with him, he didn't seem very phased by their break-up. Why? Was it just not a big deal to him? Was _she_ just not a big deal to him? She knew Handy wasn't one of the most sociable Tree Friends and he did have anger issues.

But he never displayed these traits towards her… Or was he just holding them under lock and key around her to trick her? Handy was never one to play around with something like emotions, though.

'Maybe… I was just another girl to him?' Petunia thought, tears welling up in her eyes. "He never really loved me?"

That thought made Petunia's heart crack in two and almost split open. To think that Handy was just leading her on all that time? And what if he was being kind to mock her?

"Oh…" she sobbed lightly.

"Petunia!"

The blue skunk gasped when she heard Handy's familiar voice call from the entryway to the kitchen. She panicked and wiped her tears away, swallowing any future sobs. This was never gonna happen again… She lowered her head so her eyes were shadowed from Handy's vision. He didn't think anything of it, though. He just approached her normally.

 _I'm never letting him in on my emotions ever again…_

*Step*

 _I'm never gonna let him see me happy…_

*Step*

 _I'm never gonna let him see me cry…_

*Step*

"Here's your water!" the orange beaver said cheerfully.

 _Never…_

Petunia was quiet for a while but then she swiped the glass from her ex and thanked him in an icy voice. But Handy didn't catch onto her icy tone and just smiled warmly.

"You're welcome!"

But Petunia didn't reply back. She only stared down into her water cup, glowering at the transparent contents. Her face was dark and emotionless and a low growl was made in her throat. Handy saw and heard this, though. And he decided to investigate.

"Petunia?" he spoke up, getting her attention. "Are you okay?"

The blue skunk did not answer. She continued to glare into her cup, squeezing it so hard that she could have cracked it. She merely growled again, hoping that would give Handy the hint to back off. But, he didn't, so, she mustered up a lie to tell.

"I'm just… thinking about Flaky, that's all…" she grumbled with little to no emotion in her voice.

"Yeah? Man, she must be so scared. That poor little porcupine…" Handy agreed, shifting his eyes downward at his orange feet.

Truth be told he kinda considered Flaky a friend. She was so nice and sweet to him even though he had anger issues, even with a sweet girl like her. So imagine his surprise when he got a phone call from someone he had never talked to, but knew a little bit about, saying that someone had to take care of Petunia while said person went on a rescue mission to save Flaky.

That's how it was when Lammy called him over.

And while he wasn't panicked, he was still worried as hell about the poor little girl. Flaky was a very delicate person with a fragile heart that could only handle so much.

Handy could only hope and pray that she wasn't suffering too much…

Meanwhile…

Lammy was sitting by the tree that Flaky was reading by earlier. She had looked around the park a bit for anymore clues to where she might be, but found none. This left her in a sad state as the only two clues she had were Flippy's beret and the book that was currently holding to her chest.

Lammy cared very deeply about her friends and wanted them all to be safe. Though that was not completely possible in this town, considering the large amount of death that occured. They all come back to life within 24 hours, yes, but still. Death is serious; curse or not.

Lammy knew that Flaky was still alive somewhere. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. And she couldn't even begin to wonder what kinds of torture she was going through. She, herself, had never been killed by Fliqpy, but from what she has been told?

It's a nightmare.

Giggles told her that he had killed her one time and he did it by cutting her open and eating her insides! And she also heard that whilst he tortures people, he also insults them and calls them disgusting names. It was as if he got power from breaking other people. And he probably did.

So for Flaky to face all that just to be with Flippy, the person she loves dearly, is very impressive to everyone. Being friends with him is one thing, but committing herself to him like that? That's something else entirely.

Lammy sighed and clutched the blue book closer to her wooly sweater.

'That poor little porcupine… So strong and brave in the face of danger…' the lavender lamb thought. 'She's just too innocent and sweet for this town… And yet, she has suffered some of the most painful deaths…'

She remember how she and Flaky first met. The red porcupine had seen her choking Petunia and thought she had killed her. When in reality, she was being framed by Mr. Pickles.

Another time, she was having a poker match with Giggles and Petunia and Flaky showed up. She explained that she was willing to give Lammy another chance and try to be friends with her. And that's when she learned that Flaky actually had another friend who had an "other self" who killed and framed the innocent one.

This friend was in fact her lover, Flippy.

Though, Mr. Pickles was really her "other half", technically, but she understood what Flaky meant by that. She was then lectured to death about Flippy's situation. She now understood that she wasn't the only misunderstood one here in town…

Nonetheless, Lammy is now a good friend of Flaky's and still hasn't directly interacted with her boyfriend yet.

(A/N: Just so you know, I know Lammy was at Flaky's birthday party with Flippy and all, but actually, she died after she left the party, so, she doesn't remember Flippy that well. You'll get more exposition later.)

"Please, Splendid…' Lammy thought, hunching forward and clutching her chest. 'You have to find my friend!'

Little did the lavender girl know, a strange marking on her back glowed very faintly, and it sent small rays of blue light towards the sky.

Meanwhile…

Splendid was flying at the speed of a racecar, making sure to keep his eyes to the ground and slightly to the sky at the same time, not wanting to crash into anything. He was looking for any signs of Fliqpy and Flaky, but so far found none. It made him frustrated.

'Damn, still no sign of them!' he thought, glaring.

Just as he was about to head back, he heard a voice in his head.

' _Please, Splendid…'_

This voice invaded his brain space and caused him to screech to a halt in mid air.

' _You have to find my friend…'_

'The hell?! What was that?! Who said that?!' Splendid thought, 'and that voice… it sounded just like… like…'

Suddenly, a flood of memories came back to the hero. He tried his best to get them out of his brain, but it was futile. He heard screams. Screams that belonged to a man, a woman, and a small girl. And then there was his voice.

His very small voice.

The voices of his past coming back once again to haunt him. It was coming back!

Flashback...

" _Sam, run!" a young Splendid yelled._

 _A slightly smaller, turquoise flying squirrel girl with short navy blue hair and a purple ribbon ducked out of the way of the large creature that aimed to swing at her. It missed and she ran for her brother._

" _No, I don't wanna!" she cried in her small voice which held nothing but dread._

 _Splendid looked behind her and saw the same creature heading for her. She was backed against the side of the house. It swung at her again, this time hitting her and causing her to fall on the ground. She gave a cry of pain and turned over onto her back. Her knee now dawned a scrape and blood began to leak out of it._

 _But she didn't have time to process that as the creature loomed closer. Her eyes widened as her pupils constricted. There was nowhere for her to go and even if there was, she couldn't move and was paralyzed with fear. She could only cover her eyes with her arm and shriek in terror._

 _Splendid saw his sister about to die. They had already lost their mom and dad, he couldn't lose her as well! Her had tears in his eyes as he felt nothing but fear in his heart. Yet, somehow he pulled off a brave move…_

" _Sam!~"_

 _*ZAP!*_

 _Sam rose to her knees and watched in horror as he brother stood in front of her, his arms spread wide out. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the yellow beam of light shot towards him, causing the young blue critter to pull his arms in to try and intercept the attack. It didn't work of course and it vaporized his red t-shirt leaving him with nothing on. His fur had also become slightly singed, and a visible, crescent-shaped scar formed just beside his left eye._

 _The young Splendid winced and writhed in pain but showed no signs of dying. He had to protect the only family he had left…_

 _When the ray ceased, the creature that shot it did nothing. It just stood still._

 _Splendid had reached his limit. His ears rung, he couldn't hear anything besides that ringing sound, his bones felt weak, and his vision was starting to fade. All that he knew was that he had saved his little sister at that moment. He couldn't even hear his thud when he fell to the ground._

 _And his body started sparking with little lightning rods. They enveloped his body like a gyrosphere and flashed in and out._

 _He still could hear nothing, but Sam had started shaking his body, trying desperately to wake her brother up. She called his name several times, but got no response from the comatose flying squirrel._

 _Splendid's vision faded in and out as he tried his hardest to open his heavy, sky blue eyelids. His black eyes tried scanning his environment, but it was all distorted and warped. What he could make out was all colours and blobs. He saw a brilliant turquoise colour that stood out amongst the green, brown and black blobs he saw. Then he felt his hearing return a little bit and he heard a faint voice saying his name._

 _No… not saying… screaming!_

 _The boy groaned in pain and felt his bones rattle with fear when he heard the screaming voice again. More yellow ribbons of lightning buzzed across his body and he tried to stand up. He couldn't, of course, but now his vision was starting to come back to being normal. It was still fuzzy, though and it briefly flashed between being black and white and actual colour._

 _With what little strength he had, he lifted his head and saw Sam being lifted up by a creature and then hoisted out of his line of sight. He wanted to scream, he wanted to get up, he wanted to save his sister, he really, really wanted to do those things._

 _But he couldn't…_

 _All he could manage was to raise his head slightly as well as his shaking hand. He tried reaching for his sister but she was already thousands of feet away._

" _S-Sammy…"_

End of Flashback…

Splendid was silent for a while. He closed his eyes halfway and hung his head low. He lost his sister and his parents in the same day 20 years ago. He was 11 years old and his sister was 7. Now he was 28 years old. He came to Happy Tree Town when he was 25 and stopped aging 3 years later. Technically, he should be 31. But that curse… That God-dang curse made him stop aging and now he was stuck being like this.

He just wished he could die, and then he could see his family again. He wanted to die. He wanted to so badly. But it was hopeless. He was now permanently stuck in the infinite loop of death and resurrection like the rest of the Tree Friends.

Though, it was hard for him to die considering his body was nearly indestructible. He had only died two times so far whilst in Happy Tree Town. Once, at the class play that Toothy was singing in, he died in an explosion. And the second time, he tried getting rid of the Kryptonut, aka his weakness, by crushing it and blowing the dust away. But the dust blew back and ate away at his skin, causing him to vomit excessively. And when he tried to hold it in, his head blew up.

It gave the hero shivers just thinking about it.

Now he had known how these poor critters felt. To be an ordinary mortal again, to be just like them. Except, he _wasn't_ like them. He was just an out of towner who couldn't do his damn job right. If he was supposed to be a hero then why couldn't he do it right?

 _Well, one thing is certain…_

The blue Tree Friend lifted his head up and tightened his mask, his scar still laying under it.

'I'm determined to right my wrongs. I just can't afford not to care anymore… Life is too precious, resurrection or not.' he thought as he hugged his knees to his chest while floating in mid air.

Then he smiled and looked up at the sky. He thought of his mom, his dad, and his beloved sister. He was sure they were watching him and they knew he was gonna make it right.

'Sam… wherever you are… I promise I'll do better.'

Splendid put his palms together in prayer. He vowed he would do right from now on. It was now a goal of his to improve and protect.

And with that, he zoomed off and continued his search for Fliqpy and Flaky.

Meanwhile…

Flaky squirmed uncomfortably in the wooden chair she was sitting in and tried not to look at the demonic, now shirtless bear that was in the same room as her.

Fliqpy had taken off his jacket and was now washing dishes. He had the same annoyed scowl on his face as he used the wet, yellow sponge to scrub the stains off of the dishes. His body was now exposed and so was his fuzzy chest and muscular arms. But Flaky was more uncomfortable with his exposed body than excited or in a "heart throb" state. But it's not like she could see anything, because his "extremity" isn't visible unless he's aroused.

And right now, he was just annoyed and bored, not aroused. Besides, it's not like that thought ever crossed his mind. But Flaky still felt uncomfortable and squirmy from it.

'Why? Why would he do this? Is he _trying_ to make me feel uncomfortable?!' the red Tree Friend thought, her cheeks turning pink.

She wasn't blushing because she liked him, though. Far from that reason, that was NOT true, actually. She was blushing because she was uncomfortable and embarrassed. How could he have so little shame?

Gulping, Flaky decided to speak up. Maybe she could convince him to dawn back his jacket.

"Um… F-F-Fliqpy? W-Why did you t-t-take off your j-j-jacket in front of m-me?" she stammered.

Her head was powered slightly, so, her top quills were covering her left eye.

"Uh, #1, because I can. And #2, I didn't wanna get it wet doing dishes." he answered bitterly. "I knew you were dumb, but damn."

The moment that word hit Flaky's non-visible ears, she felt anger bubbling up in her body. How dare he call her dumb? After everything that had already happened, earlier? Being called a bitch, ugly, clumsy, and not to mention he "looked at her"!

It was too much!

Flaky slammed her fist on the hardwood table and turned her head back towards Fliqpy.

"Stop calling me names, you asshole!" she snapped.

Flaky was NOT the type of girl who swore. She found profanity simply rude and uncalled for. But after everything that just happened, she didn't care to hold back a vulgar word in her speech.

Fliqpy jerked around to show his bared teeth and constricted pupils. He squeezed the sponge he was holding causing the water that it soaked up to come squirting and spurting out of it. He growled like a feral animal at Flaky, wanting only to tear her to pieces!

Flaky had regretted what she said and smacked her palm on her mouth, wishing she kept it shut.

'Crap!' she thought in pure dread.

Before she could apologize, she felt a rough and strong hand grab her arm. It hurt, and what's worse, it's owner flung her against the wall. She blurted out a moan when her back struck the teal coloured wall and her hands were pinned to either sides of her head.

She made sure to keep her broken ankle from touching the floor. If she applied pressure to it, it could get worse.

She opened her eyes and felt her heartbeat increase with fear as she saw Fliqpy growling and squinting his eyes at her with bared teeth. His yellow retinas held a furious glint in them as his face appeared to be shadowed practically.

"You listen here, you smart-mouthed little bitch! You are MY prisoner! So I can call you whatever the fuck I want, got it?!" he yelled.

Flaky felt tears well up in her eyes. Just being in his presence was killing her, and the insults only worsened that feeling. His rough and coarse hands squeezed her wrists too tightly, causing the blood flow to practically be restricted from her hands and fingers.

He was causing her a great deal of pain and she couldn't take it. And she couldn't escape from him because his strength was immense compared to hers.

"Ow! S-stop it! You're hurting me!" Flaky pleaded.

"Just because I can't kill you, that doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" he retorted, smacking her in the face.

"Ah! No, don't! Help me!~"

Fliqpy growled at her again and shushed her.

"Shut up! You need to be taught a lesson! One you'll _never_ forget…"

The last sentence the green soldier uttered was in an angry but very suggestive tone of voice. It was as if he was _implying_ something. Flaky didn't catch on immediately, though.

She shifted her big black eyes away from him in a pondering way.

"A lesson? Wh-What are you…"

Then it hit her…

It hit her like lightning. And it was shocking, indeed. She knew Fliqpy was a sick, twisted, murderous monster. But she never imagined that he would go so far as to… _rape_ her.

Her pupils constricted and her tears came back. She didn't dare look at Fliqpy whose head was lowered so his bangs were covering his eyes.

"No… No, no, no! Not that! Please, Fliqpy, don't!" she begged mercilessly.

The demonic bear's lips curved up into a terrifying smile and his right eye seemed to glow with malice. With one swift move, he threw the girl against the other wall, making her squeal like an anime girl. And when her back and head hit the wall, she let out a loud moan and a whimper.

Flaky felt dizzy, and her vision was obscured by the dizziness and the tears that began to bud in her eyes. She rubbed the back of her aching head as she felt a series of bruises forming there.

"Hauu… My head…" she sobbed.

Then she opened her eyes and got scared again. She saw Fliqpy standing about 3 feet away from her. A sadistic expression on his twisted face. He cracked his knuckles again, creeping Flaky out even more.

"Behave and it won't hurt…" Fliqpy grimaced.

As he advanced closer to her, it felt like time had slowed down. Flaky started hyperventilating and feeling woozy. She had to think of a way out of this and fast!

She couldn't ask or tell him to stop, he wouldn't listen. And she couldn't fight him, either. He was much stronger and faster and more powerful than she. Plus, she was injured. She couldn't put up a good fight even if she wanted to.

 _Wait a minute… "Good"?_

Just then an idea came to Flaky. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she was running low on options. She couldn't just let Fliqpy do this to her. She would rather die. But seeing as how that wasn't an option, her other plan would have to be put into action.

"W-Wait a minute!" Flaky yelled.

Fliqpy halted in his tracks and his yellow irises stood in the center of his eyes. Then he glared again at the porcupine at his feet.

"What the hell is it? You wanna beg some more? Too late!" he snapped.

Flaky scooted away a little more, her quills pressed against the wall.

" N-No! Look, I'm s-sorry I called you that! Really, I am! How about I say a nice thing to you? Would that make it better, huh?" the red Tree Friend panicked.

She was scrunching her legs in as close to her body as possible. She wanted to be as far from him as possible.

Fliqpy twitched in shock and said nothing. His brain took awhile to process what Flaky had just said. And when he responded, it was not with words. No. What he responded with was…

Was a _laugh_ …

He laughed. At first it was quiet and sounded more like a giggle. But then it grew and grew into an insane, deranged, demented laugh. It was loud and terrifying, giving Flaky a large sum of terror. She watched him grip the sides of his head as he threw his head back, getting lost in his own disgusting, evil laugh.

 _W-Why is he laughing?!_

When the soldier calmed down and his laugh now sounded more quiet, Flaky felt arctic waves of terror slide down her spine.

"Ah-haha… oh, man! You are a RIOT!" Fliqpy panted along with his laughing fits.

He wiped a tear away from his eye and then made a demented smile at Flaky. He gripped his fluff in the spot where his stomach was.

"Someone as _disgustingly_ nice as YOU… Complimenting someone as _demented_ as ME!" he jeered.

Flaky glared at him and puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"I-I'm serious!" she insisted.

Fliqpy covered his mouth and tried to restrain himself from laughing again.

"Oh, really? Well go ahead then! But I don't think you'll ever be able to compliment the guy who's slaughtered you and your friends _countless_ times! Heh, good luck, woman!" the lime green bear taunted.

Flaky exclaimed and twitched in fear. He was right. What could she say to him? What could she say to this demonic killer that would even be considered a compliment? What would someone like him even _take_ as a compliment?

Well, maybe that he's really good at killing people? No, she couldn't say that! Then she would be practically encouraging him to do more carnage and hurt more innocent people. She just couldn't say that! But then what should she say?!

Well, she took so long thinking that Fliqpy grew bored and impatient.

"Nothing? I thought so… Well-"

Flaky just blurted something out.

"Um, the food you cooked for us!"

Both critters were left in silence for a few moments, both not knowing how to react to what was just said. And when Flaky said it, it practically echoed off the teal painted walls of Flippy's house. And the longer Fliqpy stayed silent, Flaky saw opportunity to continue talking.

"Yeah! T-That food you made was really good! I didn't even know you knew how to cook, because I've only ever seen you maim and kill. So, that was s-surprising!" the porcupine continued.

(A/N: Not sure if this sounds like kissing up…)

When Flaky was done, she smiled nervously and tried her best to avoid eye contact with Fliqpy's bright yellow retinas. She hoped to heaven and Hell that that had worked. Because actually, she wasn't lying. His cooking wasn't too bad. It tasted just like Flippy's, which was just strange and bewildering. At the same time though, it seemed like it would make sense.

Flaky heard footsteps approaching her and so she looked in front of her. What she saw was Fliqpy. He had knelt down to her level and was about two inches away from her face. Flaky didn't know why, but her face felt burning hot for some odd reason and her face turned a bright magenta colour. Her pupils constricted and she started to shiver and shudder. Fliqpy put his palms on her knees and looked at her with a glowering look.

His intense yellow eyes pierced her mercilessly and he didn't blink at all.

As he moved closer to her, Flaky swallowed in fear and shifted her eyes away from him; not capable of looking into his eerie golden eyes.

Flaky gasped as she felt Fliqpy's rough and strong hands go under her legs and her back. She was hoisted up and was now being held bridal style once again. Tears streamed down her face as Flaky started shivering.

'Oh no… Not again!' the red girl thought in pure dread.

Fliqpy started walking, not saying a single word to Flaky or even looking down at her. Which Flaky preferred, actually. His golden yellow eyes were always holding the darkest, most evil emotion or the harshest pierce that made her heart feel cold like a stone. And he often said the sickest things she had ever heard with an undercurrent of the most vulgar language.

But at the same time, she wondered where he was taking her.

It wasn't long before she realized he was taking her to Flippy's room. The door was cracked open just a bit, making it easy for Fliqpy to kick it open lightly with his foot. He stood in the room, scanning it with his eyes.

 _What is he doing to me? W-Why am I in here?_

Flaky shivered and shuddered. And he probably got annoyed with that, because he growled lowly and tightened his grip on her legs, almost digging his nails into her skin. She gave a tiny whimper in pain as she winced.

'Ouch! Wh-What is he doing to me?!' Flaky thought in horror.

She continued to run that question through her head a million times as Fliqpy brought her to the foot of Flippy's bed. Then, he just simply tossed her onto it. Flaky let out a small noise as she plopped onto the soft mattress. She became more confused. What was Fliqpy up to?

She looked up and saw that he was now standing close to the door with his back turned to her. She was about to say something when the bear turned his body toward her slightly. His face was emotionless and dark, causing her to reciprocate and tremble in fear.

"Just go to sleep…" Fliqpy said tiredly.

Flaky's non-visible ears perked up and her pupils returned to their normal size. Now she was REALLY freaked out.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered.

Fliqpy groaned and lowered his head slightly.

"I'm in no mood for you anymore, just go to bed."

Flaky tilted her head in confusion. He was in no mood for her? What did that mean? Did he not accept her out-of-fear compliment? No, if he didn't, he'd probably be raping her by now. In fact, that's why she thought he was bringing her to his bedroom. But he actually just wanted her to sleep? Flaky turned her head slightly to see the time on the clock. It was only 12:00 pm.

"But… it's only twelve o' cl-"

Fliqpy gritted his teeth in anger, trying to keep his temper under wraps. He growled and looked at Flaky again.

"Do as I say! Or else!" he ordered.

Flaky scooted back a little and gulped; sweat beads decorated her temples and moistened her red fur.

"O-Or else w-what?" she inquired fearfully.

Fliqpy's eyes glowed again and he glowered menacingly at the red Tree Friend.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" the callous bear said in a slow, very haunting voice.

Flaky gulped louder as her sweat drops became bigger in size and amount. She tensed herself up and started scooting away further so she was now almost leaning against the white pillows at the head of the bed.

(A/N: I made a rhyme!)

She caught the hint that she was pushing her luck and that she needed to shut up and obey Fliqpy, lest she want him to violate her or hurt her even more. Slowly, her lips curved into a nervous smile and her pupils shifted around fearfully. She laughed an awkward and nervous laugh.

"Uh, no thanks! I'll j-just go to s-sleep now! Hehehe…" Flaky added to the nervous laugh.

Fliqpy glared at her with his yellow eyes looking like those of a demon. Then, he swiftly turned his head back around and let out a, "HMPH!"

Flaky watched as Fliqpy walked out the door of the bedroom. He then slammed the door really hard, causing Flaky to flinch in fear and cover her face with her left hand. The slam sound was loud and the force of the slam itself caused the wall clock to wiggle a little bit. That is, before the clock slid off of the nail holding it in place.

Flaky peeked out from behind her hand and then returned to hiding behind it when she heard the clock collide with the floor and the glass covering of it shattered.

Flaky looked at the now broken clock and frowned. Fliqpy must have _really_ been angry if that clock was able to fall of that nail and shatter on the floor.

"He should consider taking anger management classes…" the red porcupine remarked to herself.

She rolled her eyes nervously and sighed. She was still in shock about what happened just now. This behavior that Fliqpy was displaying was both like and unlike him. The anger and yelling and abuse _was_ like him, but just… sparing her so lightly after an awkward and mediocre compliment was _not_ like him! He just did _not_ make any sense to Flaky! And he had almost… raped her! That is sick! Flaky never thought that even _he_ would stoop so low just to prove to her that he was in charge and in control of her now.

The mere thought of being violated by that evil, ruthless monster made Flaky feel sick and queasy. Very queasy…

She felt her vomit approaching her mouth so she covered her mouth to keep it in. But it wouldn't hold long, so, Flaky whipped her head around looking for something to help her feel better. She set her eyes on a full glass of water that resided on the grey nightstand next to Flippy's bed. Flaky quickly grabbed it and slammed it down, pushing back her vomit.

She had drank the whole glass and was now panting for breath; her stomach was doing flip-flops. It was a good thing that water was there, too. Who knows what Fliqpy would have done if she threw up on his bed? He probably wouldn't listen to reason this time!

Flaky opened her eyes and noticed a blue picture frame on the nightstand. The picture was of her and Flippy. But Flippy's arm was in a sling, he had a black eye and several faded bruises, and underneath that BDU jacket of his was a bandaged stomach. Despite his heartbreaking injuries, both critters were smiling in this picture.

Flaky blushed and smiled. She placed her fist to her heart and felt it get lighter than air. She remembered that day too. It was taken after Flippy got home from the war. He had stopped by the post office to check if his new address was there. And he ran into Flaky there. She had been checking the post office every day, sometimes every hour, for any news of Flippy. And that day, she found news alright…

She just couldn't take it anymore!

She had jumped straight into his arms and embraced him tightly and warmly, forgetting that he was injured. But a groan from Flippy reminded her to ease up. Still, she was happy he was back.

Just the mere thought of that memory made tears come to Flaky's eyes. But she swallowed her sobs and gathered her remaining courage up.

She decided to go to sleep like Fliqpy told her. She actually felt a little tired now. She crawled under the army green coloured blanket and whimpered. She missed Flippy… What she wouldn't give for one of his kisses right now. She only hoped he would flip back soon, because she wanted to see him.

 _Hopefully we can figure a way out of this situation…_

Flaky cringed in pure discomfort at her situation and gripped the pillow she resided her head on. Within seconds, she fell asleep and drifted off to dreamland.

That night…

Flaky was still asleep and she was squirming in her sleep. Obviously, she must've been having a nightmare of some kind. But no matter how bad it was, she remained asleep. Even when the door opened and lightly thudded against the wall, she didn't even blink.

Fliqpy stood in the doorway, looking irritated and on edge. His hair covered one of his eyes and his head was lowered. He stepped into the room and shut the door. He noticed Flaky stirring in her sleep and whimpering in discomfort. It was as if she knew he was in the room with her even though she was asleep.

Fliqpy glared at her and slumped back with his arms at his sides, his bottom lip curved into a frown.

'What the hell? She's a nervous wreck even in her sleep?' the lime green bear thought in annoyance. 'Tsh! She's an even bigger wuss than Flippy."

He walked over the side of the bed where there was an empty spot. Now, Fliqpy didn't care if there was someone else in his bed. It was HIS bed and he wanted to sleep. As he stood at the side of the bed, he growled lowly in his throat.

 _The more I think about what Flippy sees in this girl, the more annoyed I get. Damn it… What? What i it?! What does he see in her? Is it because she's not afraid of him or… What?!_

Fliqpy rolled his yellow eyes in annoyment. He just could NOT figure it out!

 _I'll admit, she_ _ **is**_ _pretty, but I doubt her beauty alone is enough to make Flippy able to deal with her. How can he even stand a coward like her? I'm just surprised that she was able to stand up to me_ _ **twice**_ _today._

Fliqpy then climbed into bed and sat himself up, his back propped up against the pillows. He glared at nobody in particular.

'If there was ever a time I wanted to eat someone's liver…' the bear thought bitterly.

He then flopped back on the pillow with his arm behind his head. He rested his other hand on the blanket on the spot where his stomach was. He squinted his eyes in disappointment and dismay. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He was supposed to be trying to get rid of this girl, not sleeping next to her. And to top it off, she was one of the main obstacles in his way of what he was planning.

His ultimate plan was to exterminate Flippy's existence and take his body for his own… _Permanently_. But since he began dating Flaky, he's become more resistant to flipping. And even when he did flip, Flaky somehow managed to break him out of his insanity purely with her voice.

This time was different, and that worked in Fliqpy's favor, but at the same time, he now has his hands tied by his codes. And if this kept up, he would probably stop existing. Even though he wouldn't openly admit it, the thought of not existing anymore… _scared_ him.

As he rolled over and snuggled into the covers, he made a troubled face. He thought it was unfair that things were not going his way anymore. Now that Flaky was with Flippy, everything was changing. And it was changing too much and too fast for him to comprehend.

 _Hmph… What a pain… Why can't I just have my way?_

The more Fliqpy thought and thought about it, he realized that if he was going to win, then he needed a new strategy.

He thought.

He thought and thought and thought.

Then it hit him. It him like a bolt of lightning.

 _Well, since Flippy seems to be getting strength from Flaky… Maybe I should get rid of_ _ **her**_ _first…_

* * *

Done! Whew, this chapter was long! I hope you guys like it! The plot has definitely thickened!

Notes

Fliqpy is not harassing Flaky because he's "lustful for her". He's doing it to scare her and remind her that he is in charge. Heck, rape is not even sex, it is a method of torture that sick people do to assert dominance and power. But don't worry, no rape will take place in this story.

You got more insight into Splendid's past, but his story is still for another time. And you know how he got his powers, too!

Also, he heard Lammy's plea in his head because she sent it to him telepathically. Again, for another time.

And it is canon that Fliqpy still hurts those he can't kill. He didn't kill Handy in "By the Seat of Your Pants", but he did cut off his legs. And in "A Vicious Cycle", he didn't kill Cub, but he did push him down.

And yes, I did give Fliqpy an actual evil plot to try and fulfil. I mean, he is a villain, and villains always have an evil plot. In this case, his plot is to take Flippy's body for his own. Then, he'll be able to do with the citizens of Happy Tree Town as he pleases. Pretty evil, huh?

Deaths in this chapter: None.

Injuries in this chapter: Splendid and Sam get injured in a flashback, Flaky gets thrown around and smacked a lot, Flaky gets sick and almost pukes.

Destruction in this chapter: Splendid's t-shirt gets vaporized in a flashback, a wall clock is broken when it falls on the floor.

I know Flaky seems braver and bolder in this story, but really, people can change for the ones they love. Even the most timid person can become very brave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan (Part 1)

Chapter 4: The Plan (Part 1)

Tired… She was very tired.

Lammy was still waiting by that same tree she had talked to Splendid by, and was getting rather sleepy. Not only that, she was secretly hoping Splendid would come back with Flaky and everything would be okay again. But nothing was ever as simple as that, so it kinda got her down in the dumps.

She stared down at her small, lavender feet with her arms behind her back. She sighed sadly and kicked the grass around.

"Lammy?"

The deep, raspy voice surprised her and caused her fur to stand on end.

"Huh? W-Who's there?!" she demanded.

When she spun around, she saw Splendid hovering a few feet in the air in front of her.

"It's just me," the hero awkwardly chuckled.

Lammy sighed his name in relief. She wondered if this is how Flaky felt all the time. Always on edge and yelping in fear with every step she took. Oh yeah, speaking of her…

"So, did you find them?" Lammy asked.

Splendid landed softly on the green grass and sighed downheartedly. This indicated that he hadn't found Flippy/Fliqpy or Flaky.

"No, I didn't…" he added, putting his hands behind his back in shame.

Lammy flat ears lowered a bit and her heart sank. She closed her eyes halfway and sighed sadly. She was starting to feel discouraged and unmotivated. What if she didn't find Flaky? What if she died when she had a perfectly good chance of being saved? What if when she came back to life, she'd hate Lammy for not working harder at trying to rescue her?

Splendid took notice of Lammy's downhearted state and felt a pang of guilt mixed in with pity. He barely knows Lammy. They only met this morning. So, why did he feel so bad for her? Well, whatever the reason, he wanted to help her more.

With a tender smile, the blue furred hero placed a hand on Lammy's shoulder. She gasped in slight shock and looked over at Splendid. He had a tender smile on his face, as if he were comforting her like she was his family.

"Don't worry, Lams, we'll find her soon. We've just gotta stay determined and keep going." Splendid beamed.

Lammy held still and continued to stare at Splendid. Was he always like this? Always supportive and kind? The only thing she ever heard was that he was a bad hero who accidentally got the people he saved hurt or killed. It made her feel curious but yet fearful of this mysterious, wannabe hero.

But now that she's being around him, she's starting to see that there's more to him than what the gossip lines say. He's… kind and supportive.

Lammy smiled tenderly, mimicking Splendid's smile, and finally moved. She stepped back and then moved closer to the hero to wrap her arms around him.

Splendid gasped and his cheeks were tinted a pink colour. Being hugged was an extremely foreign feeling. Nobody in this town had ever given him a hug, much less even offered one. So the fact that Lammy, a young girl whom he barely knows, is hugging him made him feel a soothing feeling in his chest. It was like the hole in his chest that had developed over 20 years was starting to become less empty.

Lammy pulled away and rested her hands on Splendid's shoulders. She had slightly misty eyes and her lips were trembling.

"Thank you Splendid! I don't think Mr. Pickles and I could have done any of this without you. Thank you!" the lavender Tree Friend sobbed happily.

Hearing words of praise and seeing someone crying happily over him doing a good deed made Splendid feel good inside. Just straight up good. His cheeks became a bit more pink and the same small voice echoed in his head.

His sister's small voice.

" _Thank you, Spwendid!"_

The hero's eyes got starry and his lip was trembling. He felt like he was also going to cry in happiness.

"Y-You're welcome… Sammy…" Splendid lightly sobbed.

"Huh? Who's Sammy?" Lammy asked upon hearing the foreign name.

When Splendid realized what he just said, he was full on embarrassed. His cheeks were now very pink and his black pupils were constricted. He thought up a recovery quick.

"Ah, I mean Lammy. Sorry, I'm still in daze from that hug." Splendid told her. "I, uh, don't really get them."

Lammy's floppy, sheep ears twitched upon hearing that fragment of news. Someone like Splendid never got hugs?!

"You what?! You don't ever get hugged?!" she demanded.

Splendid's eyes widened briefly and then he averted his pupils away from her.

"Ehm… no?" he awkwardly clarified.

Lammy just could not believe what she was hearing! Someone like Splendid should get hugs almost all the time! She believed that everyone should get hugged at least once in their life, if not more!

While Lammy was caught in her strong thoughts, Splendid was feeling awkward and not sure what to do. He was starting to fear what Lammy would do next. So, to avoid any further awkwardness, he started hovering in the air again, but a little higher this time and he was a little ways away from Lammy.

"So, um, we'll continue the search tomorrow?" Splendid asked, sweating slightly.

Lammy looked up, being snapped out of her thoughts, and clenched her fist.

"Y-Yes, but-"

He cut her off.

"Great! Bye, Lammy!"

Then he zoomed away into the night. He forgot that it wouldn't be safe to fly at night, he was so scared of Lammy.

The young lamb girl was speechless. She made a confused and worried expression at the spot in front of her where Splendid was hovering just a minute ago. Many mixed emotions resided in her heartspace. She then unclenched her fist and placed that hand on the upper right portion of her chest.

'Oh, Splendid… Everyone loves you, and yet… You seem so alone.' Lammy thought.

It was true. Nearly everyone in the town adored and admired Splendid for the deeds he does as a hero, but not many of them knew him personally. They never really took the time to socialize with him. Either that or he just flew away so fast that they could never utter a word to him.

That being said, it would be safe for Lammy to assume that Splendid had probably never had a friend before.

Just then, Lammy felt a tiny hand tapping her leg. She looked down and saw it was Mr. Pickles. He had been awfully quiet this whole time and now he was back. He had a concerned expression on his face as he looked up at Lammy.

 _Aw…_

Lammy smiled tenderly at her friend and bent down to pick him up.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Pickles…" the lavender girl purred.

She let Mr. Pickles step onto her palms as she brought him upwards so he was level with her face. She gave him a tired smile.

"I'm okay, really."

After those three words reached Mr. Pickles' non-visible ears, he smiled at Lammy and did a non-audible sigh of relief. Lammy smiled lovingly at the pickle in her hands and brought him closer to lightly bump their foreheads together. She gave him a light nuzzle while Mr. Pickles placed his twig-like hands on Lammy's cheeks.

"Come on, let's go home." the lamb girl said, cuddling her friend into her wooly sweater.

 _ **Later…**_

Lammy's house was made of stone and was shaped like a hemisphere. Her mailbox was attached to a wooden post and resided just a few paces away from her front door. It had a fence around it that was wooden and red in colour.

The brown, wooden door creaked open. The house was dark, but the moonlight from outside let a little light in, revealing Lammy's silhouette. She felt along the right side of her wall until she found the light switch.

After turning it on, she announced her arrival.

"We're home~"

She opened her eyes and saw Handy sitting on her couch. He wasn't wearing his hard hat and he appeared to be sleepy as his eyes were halfway closed.

He saw Lammy and gave a tiny smile.

"Oh, hey Lammy…" Handy greeted her lazily, giving more evidence that he was sleepy.

"Hey, Handy. What are you still doing up this late?" Lammy asked him.

It was currently 11:37 p.m. and Lammy wasn't sure what time Handy typically went to bed. She assumed earlier than this because he would most likely need to get up and go to work. But he said that he'd take time off because he wanted to help take care of Petunia in Lammy's absence.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Petunia while you were gone. She's sleeping now, but I wanted to wait until you got back in case she woke up and needed something." Handy explained, still holding that tired voice.

Lammy smiled at him. Was he always this considerate and nice?

Handy turned to where his hat was resting on the couch cushion beside him. He attempted to grab it, grunting in frustration while doing so. But when he gave up, her growled and pulled his signature look.

Lammy was watching and laughed nervously.

Handy meanwhile was starting to feel down. He hunched his shoulders and looked down at his nubs. How he hated being handicapped. It annoyed him to no end, and it was no surprise that that's where his anger and pessimism came from.

Handy's hard hat suddenly got plopped onto his head. It was tilted down slightly, but then when Handy lifted his head again, it tilted back up again. He saw Lammy smiling at him.

"Lammy, did you…" he trailed off, reaching his nubs up towards his hard hat.

The sheep girl nodded.

"Uh-huh, I hope you don't mind."

Handy blushed and smiled bashfully, using his nub to try and rub the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm just not used to a girl helping me." he admitted.

"Really?" Lammy replied in a surprised tone.

Handy nodded to confirm his words.

"Well, except for my mom, sisters and Petunia that is." the orange amputee continued.

"Come to think of it, I'm not really used to much of _anyone_ trying to help me."

As soon as Handy said that, Lammy felt bad for him. Why did he not get help very often? Did he refuse it or did nobody ever offer? As she thought about that, Handy stood up from the couch and walked past her.

"Well, I'll just get going now. If you need me to watch Petunia again, just call." he said.

Lammy thought about it some more. She remembered that the only "interaction" she'd had with Handy up until this point was her accidentally running him over and killing whilst trying to stop Mr. Pickles from harming him.

Handy tried to grab the doorknob, but then groaned and bared his teeth when he remembered his lack of hands.

'Not this shit again!' he thought angrily.

Lammy walked over to the door and turned the doorknob for him. He'd only have to apply force to it to make it swing open.

"Wow, you are just full of nice deeds today!" Handy laughed.

Lammy smiled and shrugged.

"Um, yeah, actually, about that…" Lammy trailed off, rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"I was thinking, it's pretty late. So, maybe you should stay here for the night? We could… get to know each other better."

Handy watched Lammy with curiosity and confusion as she spoke.

"I mean, the only interaction we've had up until now is me accidentally running you over so… Why don't you just stay with me until this whole mess is over? I could kinda use your help."

Lammy pressed her palms together in a hoping way as Handy thought about it. He cared about Petunia very much, even if she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. And as such, he wanted to help her and make sure she was okay. So, what did he have to lose? Besides, Lammy was nice enough to offer.

"Aw, why not?" Handy decided, blushing slightly.

Lammy clenched her hands into fists in excitement and squealed slightly. She couldn't contain her excitement any more and wrapped her arms around Handy and hugged him from the side.

The orange beaver's cheeks turned pink as he was not used to hugs from girls, or anyone else, but he wasn't mad about it. He smiled nervously and chuckled.

"Um, h-hey, where am I gonna sleep?" Handy asked in a stammer.

Lammy smiled warmly and pulled away.

"I have a guest room. You can use it if you want." she offered.

Handy nodded in understanding and walked past the younger Tree Friend.

"Goodnight, Lammy!" he called quietly.

"Good night," she replied.

As Lammy watched Handy walk down the hallway and enter the second guest bedroom, she beamed happily. She slowly started to feel more at home in this town the more she talked to people.

 _ **Later…**_

Lammy had entered her bedroom, making sure to close the door all the way. She didn't want Handy to accidentally walk into her door and open it while she was getting her PJ's on. Not that she thought he was that kind of guy, but she still wanted to be careful.

She had removed her wooly sweater and took her ribbon out.

"Mr. Pickles, can you hand me my PJ's over there?" Lammy asked, pointing to spot where her footie pajamas were sitting.

The pickle nodded and hopped down from the stool to retrieve the said PJ's. For a pickle, he was questionably strong, and smart, too. No one really knew why they couldn't see Mr. Pickles the same way Lammy could. Not even she herself, knew. They could be affected by him, yes, but they only ever saw a regular pickle when they looked at him.

After slipping into her pink pajamas, that bore a Care-Bear stomach symbol on it, Lammy looked down at herself happily and sighed. She picked up Mr. Pickles in her arms like a parent would do to their child and smiled lovingly at him.

"Time for bed, Mr. Pickles…"

Later…

Lammy was laying in her bed, under the covers. Mr. Pickles was right beside her. But Lammy, try as she may, could not get to sleep. Some bothersome things were eating away at the back of her brain, and they would not go away no matter how hard she tried to will them away. Soon, she decided to speak up.

"You know what, Mr. Pickles I've been thinking about some things…" the purple lamb admitted.

The pickle opened one of his Pac-Man eyes.

"Like… why do I keep insisting that Flaky is okay? Anyone else would think she's already dead by now. And I also feel like something's bothering Splendid. Something he has… kept a secret for years, maybe?"

Lammy puzzled and puzzled, but never found all the pieces to solve it. Damn it, why did she have to be so weird? Why did she have to have so much hope and optimism? It really set her apart from everyone else in the cursed town.

She turned on her side and faced her pickle friend with a troubled look.

"I just don't get it…"

Mr. Pickles lowered his eyebrows in a sad way. He felt bad for his best friend. He was like a mother figure to her and was the only one who saw him in a better light; she didn't deserve this… So, with a tender smile, he placed his twig-like hands on her face and kissed her heart shaped nose to comfort her. Lammy's cheeks turned pink but then she smiled back.

"Heh, you're right, I'm worrying too much." Lammy said. "Thanks Mr. Pickles."

The pickle blinked twice and smiled at her. Then he used on of his hands to convey a question he had for her. She understood, naturally.

"Hm? Handy? What about him?" Lammy asked.

Mr. Pickles signed again.

"You think I like him?"

He nodded.

Lammy merely chuckled in amusement.

Little did she know… outside of her bedroom, Petunia was sitting near her closed door, listening in to her conversation. She had heard her repeat what Mr. Pickles had asked about Handy, and this caused a bubble of distress to form in her tummy.

"Well, his IS pretty cute," she heard Lammy say.

This caused a sharp pain to appear in Petunia's heart. She gasped quietly, her pupils dilated and her throat had a lump in it. She felt sick to her stomach, but what Lammy said next hurt even more.

"Petunia sure is a lucky girl."

That was it. Petunia felt big fat tears stream out of her eyes. She tried her best to hold in her sobs, and decided to leave. Using the wall for leverage, she stood up, only on one foot, and then limped away as her tears fell on the carpet.

Once she was back in the guest room she was staying in, Lammy continued to talk to Mr. Pickles.

"But I have someone else in mind…"

Lammy's cheeks were dusted a pink colour. She placed her palm on her cheek as she fondly thought of purple fur, lavender antlers, and mime makeup. This Tree Friend, Mime, had saved her life when she first came to Happy Tree Town. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. She only caught a glimpse of him, and she has seen him around. She never got enough courage to go up to him and thank him for rescuing her.

Maybe she should talk to him when this is all over? Yeah, she should! And she will!

With that final thought in mind, Lammy snuggled down into her light pink covers and pulled Mr. Pickles closer to her. The pickle also closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his mother-figure. With a smile on both of their faces, they fell into a contented sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In the guest room, Petunia stared up at the ceiling. She had a lump in her throat, which hurt very badly. She couldn't believe it… Was Lammy saying she liked Handy? Her ex-boyfriend?! Petunia whimpered softly and slowly, the outer edges of her Pac-Man pupils turned from black to grey. Her tears fell down her face like water pouring from the spout of a watering can.

It was safe to say that when she woke up the next morning, she wouldn't feel the same as she did today. No… She would feel MUCH worse.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

The birds were chirping and they had perched themselves on the branches of the trees. It was definitely mating season as the males were trying to entice the females with their chirps.

Inside Flippy's log house, the green bear was still asleep. He had definitely flipped back, but was still asleep, and he had no memory of the previous day. He was smiling in his sleep, and for once he was not snoring. He turned over in his sleep and slightly opened his eyes. When he did, he caught a glimpse of Flaky, who was sleeping beside him; she seemed to have an an uncomfortable expression on her face.

Flippy was still half asleep, so, it took him awhile to process who was in bed next to him. When he finally processed it, his black eyes shot open and his mind started to race, along with his heart. What was Flaky doing in his bed?! And, wait a minute…

'W-where's my coat? Am I…'

Then a horrible possibility popped up in his mind. If he wasn't wearing anything, and Flaky was next to him in bed… Then does that mean he…

Quickly but carefully, he lifted up the covers to check Flaky. Much to his relief, there was nothing "unsavoury" covering her legs. A relieving rush passed through his stomach as his mind calmed. He was so glad he didn't do anything indecent to Flaky, otherwise he'd never forgive himself. That stuff can wait… Her emotions are what matter most to him.

Then he reminded himself that Flaky was still in his bed. Why was she in his house, anyway? Not that he minded having her there, he loved having her over. But he didn't remember her coming over yesterday. What even happened yesterday, anyway?

As Flippy tried his hardest to remember, he glanced back at Flaky and saw something he didn't see the first time: A bandage around her ankle. Was it broken?! Flippy made a worried face.

'Her ankle is broken? Who did this?!' Flippy thought in dread.

But then the dots connected. He realized only one person would ever do something like this. And just because there wasn't anything on Flaky's legs now, that doesn't mean there never wasn't. Flippy's teeth clenched together so hard they might break against each other, his eye started to twitch, and his hands slowly formed into fists. Then he cracked his knuckles and growled like a bear.

'Fliqpy…' he thought in anger and hate. 'You have gone TOO FAR this time!'

 _ **Later…**_

Flippy burst into the bathroom and made the door slam against the wall loudly. He growled with with his head lowered. He donned his military jacket before heading into the bathroom, and when he came into the room, he immediately went to the sink and faced the mirror. He slammed his hands on the sink and started to yell.

"Hey, you! Get out here! We need to talk NOW!"

A few seconds passed, but soon, Fliqpy appeared in the mirror. He was practically matching Flippy. Green coat, lime fur, fluffy hair. Everything matched except for the eyes and teeth, like always.

And also, like always, Fliqpy wore an evil, cocky grin on his face. He looked as smug as always and it made Flippy even more mad. He quite literally had to use all of his willpower to restrain punching the mirror. He's already broken two mirrors because of Fliqpy, he REALLY didn't wanna go through a third one breaking.

"Oh, hello there, Flippy. Did you sleep well?~" Fliqpy said, making sure to mock him.

Flippy growled and seethed at the doppelganger before him in the mirror. He was literally shaking with anger.

"Uh-oh, that's not a happy face. Lemme guess: I did something and it really pisses you off?" Fliqpy continued.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Flippy snapped back.

"You are just SICK! You KILL innocent people for FUN! You INSULT them to gain POWER! And you even ATE Giggles once!"

The green soldier was _very_ close to breaking the mirror again. But he wasn't going to, because that's what Fliqpy wanted. He always wanted Flippy to lose control of his temper, because then he could have his way. An as mad as he was, Flippy wasn't gonna give Fliqpy his way.

Stepping a few steps back from the sink, Flippy unballed his right fist and stared into his palm. His voice was shaky and pained.

"But I never… in all my life… I just… NEVER thought you'd stoop to the levels of _rape_."

Fliqpy's yellow eyes widened for a brief second. Then he closed them halfway and curled his lips up into a half smirk. He saw more opportunity to mess with Flippy's head.

"Oh? I raped somebody?~" the green killer sneered tauntingly.

Flippy snapped, just as he suspected and wanted.

"Don't play dumb, asshole! You know what you did! You hurt Flaky and violated her!" the green veteran yelled, pointing at the mirror accusingly.

"I bet you even cleaned your dirty fluids off of her to make me think otherwise! That's disgusting, how dare you?!"

Fliqpy had put his hands in his pockets, giving Flippy the "people's eyebrow". Well, he certainly didn't expect Flippy to get so mad that he spoke about such indecent things. And he really seemed to think something very indecent happened yesterday with Flaky. Well, he DID attempt to rape her, but he never actually did.

Still, it was hilarious to Fliqpy to see and hear Flippy act so brash and angry. He knew his good self had quite a short temper when it came to someone, especially him, hurting Flaky. Not to mention loud, shrill, annoying noises bothering him, but that's another thing. Right now what Flippy was pissed off about was Fliqpy being a sneaky and cocky little shit.

The evil bear in the mirror chuckled lightly and then laughed a little. This made Flippy even more mad.

"Wow, Flippy," Fliqpy said. "I knew you were dumb, but the fact that you have absolutely no brains is just HILARIOUS!"

His face held a manic expression on it as he continued to chortle and laugh in spite of everything. Once he had calmed down, he placed a hand to his chest and made a smug smile.

"As much as I would have LOVED to get down and dirty for that lil' porcupine, I didn't."

Flippy growled. He didn't believe a word the killer said, and why should he? All Fliqpy does is lie and decieve.

"LIAR!" Flippy yelled.

Fliqpy sighed and shrugged with his hands still in his pocket. He closed his yellow eyes.

"Don't believe me? Fine, that's understandable. But why don't you go ask Flakers for yourself?" the demonic bear pinpointed.

Flippy was lost for words. He was exhausted from yelling and his head hurt from how angry he was. But then he perked right up again when he heard a loud thud and a familiar voice shriek. Fliqpy wasn't even fazed by it; he just opened his eyelids halfway and straightened his posture.

"Sounds like she's awake; perfect opportunity!" he chortled.

Flippy turned around.

"Flaky!" he called out in worry.

He held his hands together, squeezing them tightly. He then sighed in exasperation. He had no more time to yell at his evil self, he had to see to Flaky; make sure she wasn't hurt or dead. He took steps towards the door, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"This ISN'T over…" Flippy turned to face the mirror once more. "You **damn sadist** …"

Fliqpy only crossed his arms again and grinned. Saying,

"Really? It feels pretty over to me."

Before watching Flippy leave the bathroom. He disappeared from the mirror afterwards.

Flippy had ran down the hall to his room where Flaky was. He wasted no time in busting the door open and speaking out a million questions.

"Flaky! Are you okay?!"

Flaky had merely fallen off the bed. The covers were splayed on the ground and one of her legs was still hoisted up in the air and propped up on the bed. Her red face was twisted into one of discomfort and tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. She made a small groaning noise that Flippy would have found cute if he wasn't so worried about her. Flaky turned her head over to see Flippy.

She looked past his worried expression and could only take in his features of his face and body. His lime green fur, his fluffy hair, his gentle, pie-cut eyes, and his handsome face. She missed seeing all of those things, and if only he could come closer, she could find more salvation in feeling his touch and kissing his lips.

"Are you hurt? I mean- Hurt worse?!"

After shouting this, Flippy quickly ran over to his girlfriend and knelt down to her height. He gave her the once-over to see if she had any other injuries aside from her broken ankle. There were none, but she appeared to be slightly shivering and also crying. He quickly pulled the stray blankets around her form.

"Flaky, I'm so sorry for just leaving you alone, I'm such an idiot! Here, you're shivering, um, are you c-cold? Don't worry, I'll call the doctor and we'll fix you up properly, just lemme-"

But the soldier was cut off as Flaky reached her hands up to his green cheeks. His face was dusted a light pink colour and his words made less sense.

Flaky had missed him so much; her tears drenched her cheeks and her eyes were red around the edges. She couldn't take anymore! She needed him so badly right now. So, ignoring his stammers and questions, she lunged forward, causing him to almost fall on his back. Luckily his arms were quick to act and quickly perched him up. Meanwhile, his blush spread from ear-to-ear as Flaky pressed her lips against his own.

She continued to kiss him deeply and passionately, wanting to savor as much as possible from him. She even used her tongue to lightly trace his bottom lip, but not fully pushing it into his mouth. His taste made Flaky feel much better already. Meanwhile, Flippy, who had been taken aback by the kiss completely and didn't know how to react at first eventually succumbed to his light head and almost fainted. Flaky was _quite the kisser_ , even if she didn't think so herself.

Soon, Flaky released the kiss and panted for breath. Flippy did also, taking in Flaky's facial features. Tears were still lightly drizzling down her face, but also showed signs of stopping. She sighed in bliss and angst while lightly pressing her forehead against Flippy's. She gasped and sobbed, breaking Flippy's heart in two, and wiped her cheeks.

"Flaky," Flippy whispered, "I… I'm so sorry for whatever he did! I promise I'll make it u-up to you!"

Flaky said nothing, she only shivered. Her pupils dilated and her eyebrows shifted into a position that showed discomfort. Flippy took notice, knowing exactly what was wrong. He unzipped his army jacket and removed it only to place it around Flaky's body.

"Um, here." he said while doing this.

"Flaky, I'm sorry. I know there's no excuse for what he did, but I'll help you through it and give you as much attention as you want and need."

The soldier patted her shoulders. Flaky's cheeks turned a light magenta colour, which Flippy found cute. His own face turned pink, and his lips molded into a half smile. This dorky and sweet display of comfort and affection made a butterfly flutter around in Flaky's stomach. She couldn't help but give an ironic laugh. Flippy smiled lovingly at her.

'There's that smile I love to see…' the green Tree Friend thought.

 **Later…**

Flippy was a very gracious host. He knew just how to take care of guests when they came over to his house. Usually guests like Giggles or Petunia would just need to meet with him about helping with their yard work and he would get them lemonade to sip while they talked. Guests like Cuddles and even Lumpy or Russell would want coffee or maybe even a shot of alcohol (Except for Cuddles, he was too young to drink).

And Flaky? Well, all she really wanted was to be around him, she didn't care if he served her lemonade or bread or anything else, she just wanted to be around him as much as possible.

Well, right now he had made her oatmeal for breakfast. Even though he wanted to make her a full on breakfast, she insisted anything would be fine. He was out of eggs and bacon, anyway. Besides, oatmeal was healthy, so, why not give her something to give her strength.

He set the bowl in front of her where she sat at the table. He apologized for not being able to cook her a much more deserving meal.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Y-You didn't have to make me anything, anyway…" Flaky replied, her cheeks holding that same magenta hue he loved to see.

Flippy looked at her then smirked.

 _Didn't have to?_

The soldier grabbed Flaky's hand, raised it to his lips and planted a kiss on her ring finger. He took her hand a few inches away from his mouth and gave her a loving smirk with bedroom eyes.

"But dear, such a ravishing woman like yourself deserves only the best!" he joked in a Shakespearean tone.

Flaky's heart pounded as her pupils constricted. She even gulped and pursed her lips. Swiping her hand back, she covered her face and turned away in embarrassment.

"Flippy!~" she whined, sounding extra flustered.

Flippy smiled rambunctiously and gave a boyish chuckle. He loved how easily she got flustered and embarrassed. It was like watching a kitten claw at your leg for attention and going "mew", "mew". As she continued to make frustrated porcupine noises, Flippy faded into his own thoughts.

'She's so cute! It's so easy to get her all riled up!' Flippy thought.

But before he could indulge in more bliss, a noise he hated most rang in his head. It even startled him a little, despite being something he heard very often.

" _Ugh, gross… So dull and unamusing…"_

Flippy pressed his knees together as his pupils constricted. It was Fliqpy's voice. Of course, he never stayed away and out of Flippy's business for long. It had only been 20 minutes since their feud in the bathroom, and it was already too soon for him to add in his smarmy two sense.

However, with Flaky in close proximity, Flippy didn't wanna stress himself out with battling with this evil bear. So, he just put on a blank face and rested his weight on his heels, his hips projected forward.

" _What's wrong, wuss, got nothing to say?"_ Fliqpy continued, determined to get a reaction out of Flippy

Flippy placed his hand inside his pocket and turned his head over his shoulder. He was trying his best not to show any emotion at all, be it cockiness, sadness, anger, or otherwise. He figured "fake it 'tll you make it" and then Fliqpy would leave him alone for a while. If only for a while. But it's not easy to contain emotions, especially if there is something super stressful or hateful going on in your head.

Well, Fliqpy eventually did get bored with jeering and attempting to torment Flippy. He knew Flippy was trying to hold his emotions in, and he hated to admit he was actually doing a very good job at doing it.

" _Whatever, nevermind. This is boring… Oh well, catch you on the_ _ **flip side,**_ _sissy."_

Flippy lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes and shadowing his face. He had so many hard, strong emotions pent up inside of him at that moment, so, he didn't feel like talking. His chest and heart felt heavy, Flippy knew that he had to speak, though. So, he inhaled sharply and whipped his head up, looking over at Flaky.

She was taking bites of her oatmeal with a smile on her face. He loved that she was feeling better, but he knew that that wouldn't last. Because he needed to ask her about what happened yesterday with her and Fliqpy. He was hesitant, however, because he knew it would throw her back into a nightmare she didn't wanna relive. And it had only been a day, too! He was stuck between two decisions: Ask Flaky about what happened, or, leave her alone and let her cope with her feelings.

Flippy took a long time to decide, Flaky had already finished her oatmeal. Her stomach was full and she felt much happier already.

"Flippy, this oatmeal is good! Did you put cinnamon in it?" she asked cheerfully.

The green soldier put on an awkward smile, he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand in his pocket.

"Heh, uh, yeah…" he awkwardly chuckled.

Flaky tilted her head; something was off about her boyfriend.

"Flippy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Flaky," he replied. "Are you feeling any better?"

The red girl nodded.

"Yes, I feel much better now. Why?"

 _Okay, doing good so far…_

Flippy's eyelids dropped slightly, and his mouth curved down into a frown.

"So… are you comfortable enough to talk about what happened?"

That question made Flaky flinch in discomfort. She felt memories flooding back to her in a frenzy, making it hard to stay calm. She remembered when Fliqpy towered over her, when he yelled at her and threw her against the wall, when he almost…

Flaky put her fingers over her eyes so she could only see a little bit out of the spaces between her fingers. She hunched her back over so her face was pointed slightly towards the floor, and her breath started becoming quicker. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Flippy felt a dagger sting his heart. He knew that even if he was sketchy with the question that it would still hurt her or bring back something she wouldn't wanna think about. And whatever Fliqpy did must have really screwed her up.

But nonetheless, Flippy knew he wasn't just gonna let his bastard alter-ego get away with this. He was gonna protect Flaky and keep her from enduring anymore pain if it was the last thing he would ever do. He had always been there for her, for the past 16 years he had always protected her. He had always loved her and always wanted her for his own, even when it was just a tiny crush.

Flippy had endured so much, so, he knew all about the hellish feeling Flaky was having in her brain and heart. And he wanted to make it go away, because he couldn't stand seeing her in such agony and suffering anymore. And maybe she did need more time?

With his hand still in his pocket, Flippy let out a long breath.

"Flakes, nevermind. You don't have-"

Flaky cut him off, surprisingly.

"He didn't rape me, just so you k-know…"

Flippy's black eyes widened. She knew he suspected that possibility? How?!

"W-What? H-How did you…" Flippy trailed off.

"I heard you yelling at him in the bathroom. That's what woke me up." Flaky answered.

Her face transitioned into one of disgust; you'd think she was about to throw up with what her face looked like.

"S-So, he… didn't rape you and clean the fluids off to trick me?" Flippy repeated.

Flaky shook her head, clutching her stomach.

""No, but he threatened to…"

Flippy raised an eyebrow.

"I… don't understand."

Flaky propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek into her palm.

"Huh, guess I'll have to tell the whole story, huh?" the red girl said.

"N-No, that's okay F-Flakes! You don't-"

She cut him off, yet again.

"Have to? Heh, I wish I could say I agreed, but then I'd be lying."

Flaky turned her chair so she was facing Flippy, even though he was actually a fair distance away from her. It was like he was afraid to be too close to her.

"You know, I'm not usually one to preach, but I see now that this is necessary." Flaky began.

"I know you hate Fliqpy for what he does, but it's just not healthy for you two to be constantly fighting all the time. Especially if you're gonna fight about what he did or said to me. I get that you're worried, and I'm flattered, but I'm worried about _you,_ too! So, that's why I have to talk about what happened."

Flippy couldn't believe his ears, which were very sensitive in fact, because Flaky had never said anything like this before. It was completely off-guard throwing.

"B-But Flaky! I don't want you to-"

For the third time, Flaky had cut him off.

"No, Flippy. You're already sick enough with your PTSD as it is, so, keeping you in the dark on the matter, isn't gonna make it any better. I don't want you worrying yourself to the point of illness."

Flippy felt defeat. He had nothing else to say at this point, Flaky had him cornered and there was nothing he could do about it. The green soldier sighed, he could feel his chest get heavier and heavier with each second. It was almost like Flaky had a hold on it to keep it in its place.

And she probably did…

* * *

Done! Okay, I know it has been a while since this tory was updated, but here you go! And yes, all the drama returns.

Notes:

I know that Fliqpy being perverted is a cliche, but it's honestly something I envision too. And actually, all men are perverted, some just show it better than others. And besides, Fliqpy is a sadist, so, of course he has more than just bloodlust.

Injuries in this chapter: Flaky fell out of bed

Deaths in this chapter: None

R&R!


End file.
